Neptune's Sleep
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: One day, Neptune decides she wants to have a snooze in Celestia. There is fourth wall breaks and narrator/Author to Neptune conversations in here. Just a small piece I decided to write. Nothing special. Just another Nep story for the archive.


This particular piece was inspired by a Legend of Zelda track called Zelda's Lullaby from the N64 game - Ocarina of Time. I hope you like it.

* * *

Neptune walked very slowly down the forestry and fauna of Celestia. It was a peaceful place, to be honest. It was so peaceful that you could hear a pudding drop-

Neptune looks to the sky, "Really?"

No, I was making that up.

Neptune frowns. "Fine... Hey, if you wanna narrate some 'ore, I'll find a spot to sleep~"

Alright Neptune. You go and do that.

Neptune walks around the corner of yet another tree and sees a clearing up ahead. It looks tranquil yet... Full of serenity. She feels so... Well, why don't we ask her? Neptune?

Neptune looks up. "Yes?"

How are you feeling today?

Neptune looked to the ground and slowly sat down next to a group of mushrooms. "I'm feeling sleepy if I had to be honest. Not quite as hyper-"

YOU? Not hyper!?

Neptune winces. "Easy on the ears!" She whines.

Ah, right. Sorry. You were saying?

Neptune nods. "That's better. Now, I'm just so sleepy... I came to Celestia to get a breather. Now, I think I can..." She breathes slowly as she feels the air circulate around her, eventually she feels sleep start to pull at her.

In her mind:-

Sleep, manifests itself into the body of a boy who is not quite as tall as Neptune but has immense power. "Say... You look a little tired miss."

Neptune looks to Sleep and nods. "I-" She yawns. "Feel it..." The boy giggles at her so she blinks. "What? Do I have pudding on my face?"

Sleep shakes his head. "Nope! You just look funny when you yawn." He trails off and wonders around the confines of Neptune's mind for a moment. Which, might I add, can be VERY dangerous unless you know what you're doing...

Neptune smirks. "That's true, Author. Very true."

Sleep turns around and looks at Neptune. "Who you talking to?"

Neptune points to the sky in her dreamworld that is quickly approaching. "The author of this story! They call them, "Archaeologist of Humanity". They don't exist, but I can talk to them. Oh!" She waves to the sky, "Hey Readers!"

Okay... This is getting complicated.

Sleepy-I mean, Sleep, shakes his head. "You're breaking the fourth wall... I'm here to send you to sleep."

Neptune looks to Sleep again, this time taking in his Blue eyes and crystal-like hair. "How can you..."

Before Neptune can say another word, Sleep is in front of her, places his hand on her shoulder and she falls asleep in seconds.

Celestia:-

The entire of the area where Neptune is starts to surround itself. Becoming an almost cocoon for Neptune to sleep and relax in. No war... No Arfoire...

No Histoire...

Neptune can be seen with a smile on her face as she remembers the Tome. 'Histy...' She feels the pull of sleep even further as a soft flute begins to play.

Nearby where Neptune is, Uni can be seen rounding the corner and stops in front of the scene.

"Uni! Did you find Neptune yet-"

"SHHHHH!" Uni hisses as she turns to face Noire and the others who had just arrived. "She's sleeping!" She hisses again.

They all look at the 'cocoon' place dumbfounded. Neptune.

Asleep.

Blanc makes a remark that makes IF almost laugh (barely supressing it into a chuckle):

"Well, that's a first."

"I say we leave her too it." Nepgear looks to Noire.

Noire eventually nods her head, after Uni waves her hand in front of her sister's face. "What's wrong Noire? Nep got your eyes?" She giggles as she races back to the portal to Gamindustri while Noire goes deep red in her cheeks.

Blanc takes in a deep breath and suddenly starts to hear the flute music herself. "If you listen, very quietly, you can hear what Neptune hears. It's beautiful."

"I can't hear anything."

IF looks to Red. "Well, that might be because we're not goddess'?"

Red opens her mouth to a large 'O' as they all start to leave. Save one.

Nepgear.

Nepgear walks forwards and sits by the cocoon and looks into the crack so she can see her sister. "So, you came away from all of us to get some sleep? I'll work for awhile so you can. Anyway, Sweet Dreams sis~" She places a hand on the tree nearby to send her message to her sister. She smiles when she thinks Neptune must have subconsciously heard it because Neptune smiled.

* * *

The End.


End file.
